


Broken Crown

by scout (scout_eki)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Princes & Princesses, Rating May Change, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Servants, The Art of War - Sun Tzu, The Iliad, more tags to come, please this summary is bad, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scout_eki/pseuds/scout
Summary: Techno is a prince of a wealthy nation, Dream is appointed as his servant. The two grow closer as time goes on, and despite the looming threat of Techno's father catching them, they form a bond that can't be broken. What will happen whey are forcibly separated?And what happens when war breaks out?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 316





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy everyone, long time no see heh
> 
> I have never written a chaptered fic but I got this all planned out so hopefully it will go okay
> 
> I am not abandoning the one shots!! I have been super busy with school and lacked the motivation to write anything, but now I'm excited to write this story, so it should be updated quickly/not take weeks to upload one chapter as it does for my oneshots
> 
> also title is from "Broken Crown" by Mumford and Sons
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

Technoblade was born into a world of prosperity, but he was not happy.

His father was an egotistical king who saw himself as a god, his mother a mere shell of herself, eyes sunken in with age and the ache of losing her first infant. He was a long-awaited child, a gift from the gods above, the citizens said, but he was never treated as such. 

He was treated as a fragile flower, as if one touch too many would cause him to shatter. He was never allowed out of the castle, he was barely allowed out of his room, and he was never,  _ never,  _ allowed to talk to anybody from the outside. If visitors came, he was to stay in his room until they left. He had five permanent guards placed outside his door from the last time he tried to escape. The only time he was allowed out was to eat, and his parents always made sure he had two guards near to him in case he tried to run.

Techno supposes it was done out of fear. Fear from his mother that he would turn out like his deceased sibling, fear from his father that the citizens of the kingdom would find out that the prince had startling ruby eyes rather than the cerulean that had been passed down for generations. The people under his father’s rule only knew of the Prince, but they’ve never witnessed him.

His only escape was the books he had managed to steal. The first time he escaped from his room, before the guards were permanently placed at his door, it was to run to the palace library. He had passed the room every day on his way to meals, and the day he finally ran into the dusty room, he felt at peace. 

That peace didn’t last long with the thundering footsteps that ran his way. Without thinking, he bolted towards the high shelves and started grabbing books, managing to get two under his clothing by the time the guards found him. He plastered on the most innocent face he could, and the guards luckily didn’t give him too much trouble, merely bringing him back to his room and demanding he stay in place. 

When he got to his room, he took out the two books, and began to examine them. The books were practically ancient, covered in decades of dust, but the pages were stiff, instead of weathered with love.  _ The Art of War  _ and  _ The Iliad.  _ He had never heard of them before, but then again he was only subjected to small nursery rhymes from his mother during his childhood. He wasn’t sure if the books were suited for a nine year old, but it was better than sitting in his room for days on end staring out the window, watching children running by with laughter following them. 

Those two books became his most prized possessions, the pages becoming more and more worn as time went on. The ancient thesaurus in the corner of his room was finally used, instead of simply taking up space. Techno was finally somewhat content with his life, even if he still wished to sword fight like the people in  _ The Iliad,  _ or put the battle plans featured in  _ The Art of War  _ to use. Despite his new books, he was still bored.

Then Dream came along.

The day Techno was introduced to the blond boy was a normal day for the now eleven year old. He was halfway through his second reading of  _ The Iliad  _ when a knock sounded at his door. He quickly marked his place in the worn book, barely pushing it under his pillow before his door was opened. His father’s menacing figure stood in the doorway, but Techno stayed stiffly in his position, his hands clasped behind his back as his focus stayed on the floor. 

“Prince Technoblade,” the man’s monotone voice echoed throughout his large room, bouncing off the walls without abandon, “since you are now eleven years old, your mother and I are permitting you a servant.” A small boy was pulled out from behind the king, who threw him across the cold floor. Techno barely caught sight of blond hair before the boy slid out of his gaze, which didn’t once leave the pristine floors. “He is to be with you at all times, no exceptions.” With that, his father left.

His posture instantly loosened, his hands unclasping out of their clammy hold. He could hear the other boy in the room standing, letting out a groan as he stretched. He turned his focus onto the other, finally tearing his eyes away from the cold floor. The other boy had dirty blond hair, emerald eyes, a nose that looked like it was previously broken and healed incorrectly, and freckles covering every inch of the tan skin. 

The boy himself seemed to finally stop focusing on his now sore limbs, rather taking the time to examine the prince in front of him. The two stood at a standstill for a couple of minutes, an impromptu staring contest causing both stubborn boys to not look away, before Techno broke the silence. “What’s your name?”

The room was quiet for a moment, almost as if the boy was debating if he should really tell Techno. Finally, he spoke in a hesitant tone, the soft voice breaking through the stifling silence somehow better than Techno’s own monotone. “My name is Dream. I’m assuming you’re Prince Technoblade?”

Techno felt his head nod on its own violation, some of his long pink hair falling out of its intricate updo at the action. “You can call me Techno for short.” It was the other boy’s turn to nod, his eyes flicking around the room, taking in the expensive decorations. The silence in the large room grew awkward, before Techno broke it again. “Want to swordfight?” He pointed towards the two fireplace pokers nearby.  _ If he wasn’t allowed in the palace grounds, he’ll have to learn how to fight somehow. _

A smile grew across Dream’s face, the first of many that Techno would view. “Oh hell yeah.” Just like that, the two were connected at the hip. 

As the boys grew older, they grew closer, the once awkward silences filling with wheezing laughter and sarcastic jokes. Techno would read his books to the blond, who eagerly listened with attentive ears. Dream, in turn, would ramble about his life before becoming Techno’s servant, when he was a mere village boy who stole bread to survive. Dream seemed to clam up everytime Techno asked about how he became a servant, so he learned to stop asking.

Through Dream’s unwavering presence by his side, Techno grew more bold around his parents. He demanded he be allowed to learn how to sword fight, and even though the matching faces of grief on his parents’ faces almost made him draw back, Dream’s warm skin brushing against his arm was enough for his gaze to stay steady. He didn’t let his excitement show when his parents reluctantly agreed, but when the two boys got back into Techno’s room, they couldn’t contain their happy shouts of joy. 

Techno taught Dream how to read and write after the blond shyly revealed that he never received an education, and the pinkette would listen without interruption to Dream stuttering through  _ The Iliad.  _ When Dream grew frustrated at his own reading, Techno would tell a joke, if only to hear Dream’s laughter rather than the sound of grinding teeth. 

Techno and Dream both knew the emerald eyed boy wasn’t allowed to learn how to fight, but luckily the palace’s swordmaster, a nice man named Phil, turned a blind eye every time Dream picked up a weapon. The two eventually grew similar in skill, yet they still had a long way to go to match their teacher.

When Dream woke up panting and sobbing, Techno was there to hold his hand and whisper reassurances in his ear. When Techno woke up from night terrors that plagued him since he was born, Dream was there to stutter through lines of ancient war techniques, the tan skin on his arms being clutched by pale hands. 

When Techno would feel boredom crawling at his mind, Dream was handing him a fireplace poker and demanding a duel. When the large room became stiflingly hot, the two would sit on the castle balcony, the warm breeze sifting through their hair and causing goosebumps to rise on any exposed skin. 

Dream was more of a best friend than a servant, although he couldn’t be caught doing anything wrong when Techno’s father made impromptu visits into his son’s room. The King can find no excuse to get rid of the boy, but Techno knows he’s itching to throw him out like yesterday’s garbage.  _ If that were to happen, Techno would not fail to follow the emerald eyed boy.  _ No matter what happens to them, Techno will stay true to Dream’s side; he knows the other would do the same for him. 

Techno realizes with a start that the only person he’s ever truly loved is Dream. 

The smile on his face that follows that thought feels natural, and it doesn’t leave his face for the rest of the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there wasn't any romance in this, but it starts in the next chapter, so be prepared for that
> 
> also this is probably gonna be the shortest chapter this will have, because some of my future chapters look like they're going to be a heck of a lot longer
> 
> anyway I hope you enjoyed this :)


	2. The Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As time went on, Techno’s love for Dream started to shift. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone I hope you all are doing well, I wrote this chapter instead of dong an AP Bio assignment so wish me luck with that
> 
> I hope you all like this, especially the ending, which was super fun to write >:)

As time went on, Techno’s love for Dream started to shift. 

He still experienced the feeling of comfort when he saw the blond, but as he got older, his view of his companion shifted. He began to notice things he didn’t before, like how Dream’s eyes have a sparkle of mischief when they’re sword fighting, and how the smirk that shows on Dream’s face whenever they evade getting caught by Techno’s father causes something in Techno’s gut to swirl.

When Techno’s body started to fill out, his lankiness turning to broader shoulders and defined muscles, his ruby eyes watched as Dream’s did the same before him. He somehow got taller- though not as tall as Techno got, a fact the pinkette never failed to hold over the blond’s head- and when they were sixteen, Techno was painfully hit in the chest by just how attractive Dream is. 

The large walls passed by the two of them as they followed the King, servants bustling around the three of them, quickly moving out of the way of the striding King. Techno knew he should be dreading where he was walking to, should be crafting an argument to his parents about how an arranged marriage at sixteen is a terrible idea, but he can’t for the life of him drag his gaze away from Dream. 

He barely registers them entering the throne room, barely glances at his father as he greets the King of a neighbouring land, all he can focus on is how ethereal Dream looks in the midday sunlight shining through the stained glass windows. The hues of colors from the glass spread across Dream’s skin, the freckles covering his face being highlighted by the kaleidoscope of shades. 

The Prince tunes back into the conversation as his name comes out of the mouth of his father. His ruby eyes focus on the two people standing near them, an old man and what looked to be his daughter who seemed to be busy… staring at Dream. Techno quickly looked to the blond at his side, glad to see him with his head down instead of glancing at the girl. 

The pinkette let out an inaudible sigh of relief, his gaze now staring at the floor as if it personally offended him. Something in the girl’s gaze filled him with an emotion he didn’t want to look into. The way her brown eyes raked over Dream’s figure, filled with something akin to attraction, made anger well up in Techno’s chest. This girl didn’t even know Dream, didn't know the way his smile lit up the room, or the way his contagious laughter filled people’s hearts with warmth, all she sees is an attractive face.

“- right here is Prince Technoblade.” The aforementioned tuned back into the conversation, lifting his gaze from the floor to lock onto his father. He watched as the girl’s attention shifted to him, her eyes turning dull as they latched onto his figure. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead narrowing them slightly before turning back to his father.

The rest of the conversation was a blur for Techno, his mind elsewhere while discussions of politics filled the air. Dream’s presence at his side was the only thing he was entirely conscious about, the small bump of their shoulders everytime the blond noticed Techno spacing out too much kept him grounded.

That night, after Techno was done arguing with his parents about how he didn’t need a suitor at age sixteen, especially some girl that didn’t seem the least bit interested in him, he dropped into his bed with a huff. He felt a shift in the matress beside him before a hand ran through his hair, Dream’s signature laugh echoing through the room as Techno leaned into the hand. 

Approximately two months later, longing clutched at the Prince’s heart like a vice. The two of them were lying in Techno’s bed, due to Dream’s cot breaking when they were fighting with the fireplace pokers, and their faces were mere inches apart, their breaths intermingling.

The moon cascaded through the large windows, silhouetting Dream’s head in a makeshift halo. Techno could barely make out Dream’s freckled face, but he didn’t need to be able to see to imagine it. He knew where every small scar was, where every freckle on his sun-kissed skin resided. His eyes continued to try and catch the slightest view, his pupils blown wider than ever to try and make out any inch of his beauty, but to no avail. 

As if Dream could hear him, he opened his mouth. “What are you thinking about, Tech? Your thoughts are awfully loud over there.” A small chuckle left Dream’s mouth, combining with the song of the cicadas flowing through the window. 

Techno couldn’t tell him-  _ he wouldn’t.  _ He can’t tell Dream how his skin alights whenever they touch, or how his laugh encases him like a warm hug, or how he subconsciously compares every shade of green he sees to the striking emerald of Dream’s eyes. He can’t tell him how his fingers itch to caress his skin, how he feels as though if he set his mind to it, he could write an entire novel on how the blond’s touch makes him feel.

_ You could show him,  _ his traitorous mind whispers.  _ Just lean forward a little, no words needed, just your lips on his.  _ Techno might have done just that, if it weren’t for his mind’s next words.  _ Come on, you know you’re in love with him.  _

Techno’s thoughts came to an abrupt halt.  _ In love with him? No, he- he’s not  _ in love  _ with Dream, he’d hate him.  _ Suddenly, his mind was corroded with scenarios where Dream somehow found out, scenarios where disgust crosses the boy’s beautiful face before he’s spitting out harsh words. A voice in the back of his mind knows Dream would never do that, knows he would let the pinkette down gently, but he doesn’t listen.

So, he pretends he’s asleep. He doesn’t respond to the blond, doesn’t lean forward and kiss him like he so wishes he could, he simply closes his eyes. He knows it’s impossible for the blond to be able to see him, knows the darkness masks the fact that his eyes weren’t closed before, but he still feels guilt fill him at Dream’s small sigh. He doesn’t react when soft fingertips glide across his cheekbone, touch featherlike against his pale skin.

His best bet is to just ignore everything. Ignore the way Dream makes him feel, ignore the way Dream’s gaze burns him, ignore the way he wishes to write sonnets on his beauty. He ignores the way Dream’s gaze turns hurt as he barely looks his way anymore, ignores how hard it is to avoid someone when they’re assigned to stay by your side no matter what. 

The permanent ache in Techno’s chest that had been present ever since he started to avoid the blond only grew larger as time went on. His mind was screaming at him, telling him to do anything in his power to get the hurt look off Dream’s face. But a doubtful voice held him back. A voice that told him that the blond would hate him, that his father would have to go through the trouble of finding another personal servant for him, one he couldn’t fall in love with no matter what.

Their sufferings finally came to an end after two weeks of avoidance. Dream looked ethereal in the hues of the sunset, the summer breeze curling around the two as they stood on Techno’s balcony, watching the sun as it descends upon the horizon. Techno knew it was selfish of him to stand so close to the blond boy, knew he needed to keep his feelings in check lest he does something he might regret, but he can’t find it in himself to turn away.

He heard Dream take a deep sigh before he began to speak, his words laced in guilt and self-loathing. “Techno, I know you’ve been avoiding me- well, the best you can considering our circumstances- and i don’t know what I did, but whatever it was, I’m sorry.” Dream’s words sent a spike into Techno’s heart, his breath stopping in his throat. “So, I just wanted to tell you one thing, then you’re free to go tell your father you need a new servant, and you’ll never have to see me again.”

_ No- to even think Dream could be replaced would be blasphemous. If Techno were to have to continue on without the blond by his side he would surely give up. He would have nobody to read his books to, nobody to fight with fireplace pokers, nobody to fill the cold room with warm laughter, nobody to- _

“I’m in love with you.”

Techno’s mind whited out. He couldn’t focus on anything but those words, which echoed throughout his brain as if on a broken record. His vision shifted from the lowering sun to Dream’s face, which was contorted in fear and sadness. Techno imagined he himself looked like a gaping fish, a blush no doubt high on his face. 

“What?” Techno doesn’t think he could’ve said anything else at that moment, his brain too cluttered with thoughts of  _ Dream being in love with him.  _

“I’m sorry.” The frown on Dream’s beautiful face didn’t belong. “I didn’t mean for it to happen, really. I’m assuming you were ignoring me because you found out about my feelings. I’m not gonna say I regret it, because I don’t, but I do regret that it tore apart our relationship. I hope you can find a servant who won’t let their feelings get in the way like I-”

Techno cut off Dream by taking his hand off the balcony railing. He can’t listen to the blond’s self-deprecating thoughts any longer, his mind finally starting to clear enough to respond to the boy who held his affections. “Dream, I- I love you too.” Now it was the blond’s turn to be shocked, his jaw practically dropping to the floor. 

“Wait, but I- why were you ignoring me then?”

“I was scared  _ you  _ would find out, I didn’t want things between us to become awkward.” The two stood in silence for a moment, simply looking at each other with shock and wonder, before Dream’s laugh broke the silence. This laugh was lighter than usual, the smile on his face contorting the sound slightly. The blond leaned forward, resting a hand on the Prince’s cheek, his forehead resting against Techno’s own. 

“We’re idiots; complete and utter idiots.” Soon, Techno’s laughter intermingled with Dream’s, a matching beam on his own face. “But now we can be each other’s idiots.” Dream’s voice was steady, but Techno heard the slight question at the end. The blond was allowing him a chance to back out,  _ as if he would ever turn the boy down.  _

Instead of answering, he leaned forward and placed his lips on the other boy’s, fulfilling the demands being screamed in his brain. The slightly chapped lips felt like nirvana, and he doesn’t think he ever wants to leave the embrace. It felt both like coming home and running free simultaneously, a thrill shooting down Techno’s spine with every glide of Dream’s lips.  _ He finally got what he wanted, his own personal Elysium, and he would make sure he never got rid of this feeling- _

“What is going on here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed that!!


End file.
